


We'll always be around

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Natasha Romanov Lives, Romance, Steve Rogers' ending is not butchered here, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Steve returns after returning the Stones, and he has an unexpected person alongside him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	We'll always be around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I decided to do this after Phillipe363 shared a post with me, and this was also a little inspired by Loquatorious' 'Homebound'.
> 
> This is not for those who liked Steve's ending in Endgame, which I despise with a passion (way to ruin an amazing character right at the last minute), and if you despise that ending as much as I do, and like Romanogers, I know you're gonna enjoy this.

Bucky, Sam and Bruce stood near the machine as Bruce counted down. "And returning in, five, four, three, two, one..."

But nothing happened. Bruce tried to press buttons but nothing happened to his shock.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here." Bruce said, puzzled.

"Well, get him back." Sam said.

"I'm trying."

"Get him the hell back!" Sam snapped.

"I said, I'm trying!"

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound came from the equipment as Bruce said. "Someone is coming!"

"Steve?" Bucky questioned.

"It's two people!" Bruce said in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

And then two people appeared out of the machine, both in their suits, holding each other close, and their helmets came off. One was Steve, but the other had all of their eyes widened in shock.

"Natasha?" Bucky, Sam and Bruce went together in shock.

It was Natasha Romanoff, still alive, looking exactly as she had when she had left with Clint on the Time Heist.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" Bruce said, walking to hug her before she held her hand.

"If you hug me, I won't be", she joked and Bruce stopped.

Bucky walked to her and they hugged, sharing a kiss on the cheek before she and Sam hugged too.

"Hey Nat, I am so happy to see you again, I thought I never would", Sam said as they shared a kiss on the cheek too.

"You're not getting rid of me so easily", Natasha smiled.

"Not that I am happy to see you two, but how did you come back?" Bruce asked them.

"It wasn't a transaction, it was an exchange", Steve spoke for the first time since coming back as they looked at him. "When I returned the Soul Stone, it brought Natasha back due to my pure intentions while returning it."

"So we're going by Harry Potter logic now?" Sam asked as Steve chuckled.

The two then exchanged a look as Natasha asked. "Should you tell them or should I?"

"Tells us what?" Bucky asked.

"There's a reason we were delayed during our return", Steve said, and then Natasha held up her hand to show an engagement ring on her finger, dropping their jaws once more.

"You mean…you two….." Bruce trailed off as he looked between the two.

"I was wondering when it would happen", Sam said with a smirk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, young man", Steve said as he and Sam exchanged a mirthful look and chuckle.

"I am happy for you two", Bucky said before walking to Steve. "You hurt her-"

"And no one will find my body, I know", Steve said as they chuckled and shared a brotherly hug.

"What are you two gonna do now?" Sam asked.

"We've fought long and hard", Natasha said as she walked to Steve and they held hands. "We're retiring now. Both of us together."

"As long as all of us are invited to the wedding, I don't mind", Bruce said and a chuckle was shared again.

"I am happy for you two", Sam said before adding. "I am just bummed that I'll have to live in a world without Captain America."

"Yeah, that reminds me", Steve said as he put down a pack he was carrying and opened it, revealing his shield, now fully fixed again. "Try it on."

Sam looked to Bucky who gave him a nod of approval.

Sam took it from him and held it.

"How's it feel?" Steve asked.

"Like it's someone else's." Sam said honestly.

"It isn't." Steve assured and he looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you." Sam said, "I'll do my best."

"That's why it's yours", Steve said as the two shook hands.

He then exchanged a look with Natasha and held out his hand as she took it.

"Got to tell Clint", Natasha said with an evil smirk.

"Oh I wish I could be there", Bruce said with a smirk.

"But we're not gone permanently", Steve said to them. "If you need us, we'll always be around."

The three nodded and waved to the couple as Steve and Natasha waved back.

As the two walked off, they looked at each other as Steve said. "I love you so much, Natasha Romanoff."

"I love you too, Steven Rogers", Natasha said as they exchanged a passionate and loving kiss, lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done. Hope all enjoyed. Now my preferred ships for Steve and Natasha are Steve/Maria and Natasha/Bucky respectively, but I am a huge Romanogers fan as well, and its my 2nd preferred ship for them both, and seriously, after their hot and sexy chemistry in the films, especially Winter Soldier, how can one not ship them?
> 
> Because, let's see, Brutasha was, repeat after me- CRINGE!
> 
> And unpopular opinion, but I actually like Staron, and both had great chemistry too, but the execution of it was lacking.
> 
> I used to like Steggy once upon a time but I despised Steve's ending even when I liked it. Then the toxic elements of the ship were pointed out to me, like Peggy shooting at Steve, which has disturbing parallels with domestic violence, and never giving him a clear hint.
> 
> Sad thing is, outside of TFA, I do like Peggy in her own show, and her struggles are relatable, but TFA portrays her as a toxic person, and the Steggy romance is definitely toxic, so no support from me for it.
> 
> Plus, Steve's arc was literally learning to let go of the past and accepting his new life in the present. If you're telling me it was not, you and I have clearly watched different films.
> 
> The Russos did amazing with Cap's character arc up until before his ending in Endgame, but his ending just sends a very unhealthy message about not moving on from our pain and grief. Instead its saying to be stuck on it forever. So I just cannot fathom how people can like Steve's ending or even find it perfect, in some people's cases, since one dude literally had a meltdown over me not liking Steve's ending in my watch-it fic and even though it was written, I could imagine him yelling 'STEVE'S ENDING WAS PERFECT!'
> 
> Honestly, its no different from Buffy and Angel whenever they meet each other post BTVS 4x20. They have moved on from each other for a long time but whenever they meet again (looking at you, BTVS 7x21 and 7x22), they regress back to the lovesick puppies they were in the early Seasons of Buffy, which is sad because Angel/Cordelia and Buffy/Ensouled Spike are the much better pairings.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
